


Serpents and Grace

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Kiss, First Meetings, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, SPN Femslash February, Supernatural Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Anna is approached by a demon with information that the Angels should have. The introduction to questioning her superiors is a lesson she didn't expect.





	Serpents and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 19: Favorite Ship with an Angel(s)
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

March 1st, 1983

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t smite you where you walk.” The tall and slender redhead glared at the ebony haired woman moseying up to her.

“I come bearing information. Involving Archangels working with the Princes of Hell.”

A shadowy pair of wings fluffed behind the first woman. “I don’t tolerate liars. That doesn’t bode well for you.”

“Anna. Leader of the First Garrison. What if I could show you proof, including the confirmation of the pregnancy of Lucifer’s perfect vessel?”

“Who are you?”

“Rubrael.”

The metallic swish of an angel blade appearing cut through the air. “You want me to believe that a daughter of Lilith is here to betray the Princes of Hell? All while conveniently turning me against the Archangels?” Anna’s laugh was cold and deadly. “Do you take me for a fool?”

“Quite the opposite.” A wicked grin spread widely across the demon’s face. “I would be disappointed if you trusted me so willingly.”

“Why are you here?”

“May 2nd. Lucifer’s vessel will be born. You can summon me then and we’ll talk.”

“There’s nothing on…”

Rubrael vanished.

***

May 2nd, 1983

The heavens exploded with the news that Lucifer’s vessel had been born. They should have known that he was conceived, but Mary’s entire pregnancy had been quiet. When the angels went to confirm that Sam Winchester was in fact born, discord started to spread amongst the ranks.

Anna was doing her best to appear more surprised and outraged, but she had been warned. By a demon, nonetheless. And she needed to know how the demons knew when the angels didn’t. It wasn’t hard for her to slip out of Heaven, considering the uproar and confusion, and she returned to the area where Rubrael first approached her.

“I’m here.” She called out to the open air. “I know you said to summon you, but I doubt that I need to do that.”

Applause echoed around her. “How astute.”

“How did you know?”

“When the angels didn’t you mean?” Rubrael smirked. “Well, we are mere ants to you, so clearly we couldn’t have kept it from you, could we?”

“You were serious then. That the Archangels are working with the Princes.”

Rubrael’s head tilted quizzically, her long midnight locks flowing over her shoulder. “I mentioned that may be the case. You believe me?”

“The Archangels are the only ones who have the power to hide that. Not even your strongest demon can hide that from all angels.”

“Ooo, I’m glad I did my research.” The demon sauntered up closely to Anna, purposely invading her personal space. “Now tell me, why would Michael and Raphael want Samuel Winchester born without interference?”

Anna’s eyes closed as she tried to fight against the thoughts popping up in her mind. “They want the apocalypse.” She shook her head fervently as her eyes shot open. “Why? What good is there from so many innocents lost? That’s the only thing I don’t understand.”

“Who can say with those two?” Rubrael traced a finger along Anna’s collar bone. “You angels are all so uptight. Daddy issues galore. Lucifer trapped down in his cage, Gabriel has been AWOL for thousands of years, and Michael and Raphael trying to rule Heaven.”

“I am still not above smiting you.” Anna looked down at Rubrael before looking at the fingers caressing her neckline. “Do you value your life?”

“I like hard to get.” Rubrael bit her bottom lip. “Another olive leaf, if I may? Six months from now, exactly. Azazel will give Samuel a dose of demon blood. Start corrupting him early so he can destroy Lilith and break the last seal. Demons do like their poetry.”

“Are you protecting your mother?”

“Self-interests. I may be a daughter of Lilith, but I am still a soldier. I just don’t want to go to war. I like life how it is now.” Dark brown eyes bore deep into Anna, as if they were trying to read her thoughts. “I’ll be listening for you, cutie.” With a wink she vanished again.

***

November 3rd, 1983

“Rubrael?”

“Hello Anna.” The demon appeared behind the angel, unafraid and expectant. “I’ll be honest, I was looking forward to seeing you last night, but I guess you couldn’t sneak away.”

Anna turned her head. “My garrison is temporarily assigned to watching over the Winchesters.” Anna shifted uncomfortably. “I had to lie to my second in command to come see you.”

The demon bit her lip, a trademark tell that Anna was quickly learning. “Wanted to see me that badly Angel?”

“I need answers.”

“You could have just said that you knew of a way to capture a demon to get that information.” Rubrael slinked around and stood in front of Anna, only a feather’s breadth between them. “Admit it Angel. I’m growing on you.”

“You’re useful.”

Mischief flashed in the smaller woman’s eyes. “Oh, you have no idea.” She skimmed her finger down along Anna’s jawline, softly caressing the skin. “So, you’re protecting the Winchesters?”

“Yes, and a few members of my garrison. Uriel, Benjamin, and Balthazar.” Anna flustered at the fact that she willingly shared that information.

“You’re so cute when you blush Angel.” Rubrael’s finger slid away from her cheek as she replaced it with her hand, lightly cupping Anna’s face. “I won’t let harm come to your underlings. I’ll keep mine away from yours. Self-preservation, remember?”

Anna didn’t feel the urge to pull away from the demon’s touch. It was warm and comforting, an invited contrast to her cold, ivory skin. If she was being bewitched, she found herself not minding. “What’s the next event?”

“Mary wasn’t supposed to die. She broke her vow to Azazel. Fate has been messed with, so we need to see the new thread that is wound.”

“You don’t know.”

“As long as Samuel took in the demon’s blood, he’ll start showing his powers around age 18, maybe sooner since he’s Lucifer’s true vessel.”

“But before then?”

Rubrael was fondly stroking Anna’s cheek with her thumb. “I need you and you need me Angel.”

Anna nuzzled into Rubrael’s hand, the touch enticing. “This feeling is wrong. I should be following my orders. But I know they’re keeping me from doing the right thing.”

“Welcome to Free Will, Anna.” The demon leaned up on tip toe and pressed her lips against the angel’s, marking the start of their budding companionship.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I headcanon that Ruby is either short for a longer name, or the anglicized pronunciation of her real name. Rubrael is pronounced Roo Breel. So in this case, it's the latter.


End file.
